


The Dragons' Mate

by onelovewonderwoman



Series: Kinky Monster Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Blood during sex, Breeding Kink, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dragon!Castiel, Dragon!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dragon!Sam Winchester, F/M, Forceful Behavior, Foursome, Graphic Birth Scene, Human!You, Monster!Dean Winchester, Monster!Sam Winchester, Multi, Oral, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Tail Fucking, belly bulge, fear kink, fem and male recieving, monster!castiel, vaginal fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelovewonderwoman/pseuds/onelovewonderwoman
Summary: Dean Winchester's pack doesn't have a female to birth their hatchlings so, he goes out to seek for their own.





	The Dragons' Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got wayyyyy too kinky here. I'll just leave you to it.

Most people would call her crazy when she stayed out in that alleyway after watching a man’s heart be ripped out of his chest by another man with a dangerously long, thick tail swigging from his behind. 

 

Scratch that. 

 

Most people would call her crazy for even amusing the idea of her having seen a man with a raven tail ripping out another’s heart with only the  _ stalons _ on his inhumanly large hands. 

 

But she was paranoid; her whole life was spent like that. A mother, who she found out had a serious mental illness, spent their lives running from the invisible force that would catch them and hold them captive. A father that was never there. Her whole life spent running. 

 

She knew everyone would tell her to run. That this wasn’t paranoia but, common sense. 

 

But she couldn’t. 

 

This man-thing, although huge and murderous, saved her from the man laying on the ground with hollow eyes and a face stricken with terror, blood beginning to pool around his body due to the hole in his chest. 

 

She felt her body shake, not in fear but, in the rush. 

 

Her eyes lifted to strange man; he had to be seven feet tall. She could tell his hair was light brown and both the profile of his face and body were sculpted as though they were made by the finest artists. 

 

There was a moment when he heavy breathing came to a sudden stop and his eyes lifted to her much smaller form. Despite the darkness surrounding her and the flickering streets lights, his eyes pierced through the black night. 

 

Green, as vibrant as ever. 

 

Her breath hitched when his green eyes leave her line of sight and soon a large chest blocking her view from anything else. She felt his head drop down and his nose prod at her neck, slowly sniffing his way up to her jaw up to her cheek. 

 

Her eyes lowered to see his tail swish as he inhaled her scent, widening when she saw it about to wrap around her. 

 

She was too late when his tail wrapped itself around the bottom of her ass, lifting her up and against him to have her feet dangling and eyes at his level. 

 

She shook her head and used her arms in a meek attempt to push him back by the shoulders as he looked at her with curiosity, “No, please.”

 

She felt the end of his tail wrap around her left thigh, dangerously close to her clothed privates. Although, that was its objective. She felt the tip of the tail slowly move back and forth against her thigh in a loving manner that she found herself relaxing into. 

 

He was trying to comfort her. 

 

With her body lax and mind delirious but calmed, she looked at him once more, faces only centimetres apart. 

 

There was no doubt he was the most handsome man she’s ever seen in her nineteen year old life but, her thoughts didn’t process that as the first thing because she was just then noticing the huge black wings coming from what she assumed was his spine. 

 

It looked like she could sleep on one of them by how big they were although, she would never sleep really do such a thing seeing as how scaly they were. 

 

Her eyes focus back onto his, glazed over and breath shaky, “What… are you?”

 

His head tilted as though he was confused before replying as he nudged her nose with his, “I come looking for a mate. I saved you, you did not run.”

 

In anyone else’s head it would be crazy for her to accept what this creature wanted from her but, to her, it made perfect sense… or at least it felt right.

 

She was known for running, for being the paranoid friend who never bothered to let loose or take risks… so why would she stop in the face of danger?

 

She wouldn’t. 

 

Which is exactly why she felt at ease with this man; he wasn’t danger, not to her. He’s her saviour and although she technically she would owe anyone also a thank you or maybe an explanation as to what was happening before they saved her, she imagined he wanted more. 

 

Regardless, she wanted to give more. 

 

Her arms encircled his neck whilst her eyes kept searing eye contact and she spoke, “My name’s Y/N,” his tail tightened its grip on her thigh, “I lived just upstairs to this building.”

 

It was like a flash and the pair were upstairs. His wings enveloped her body completely in their embrace but, she could tell it was the right place from behind his neck. 

 

Y/N’s eyes traveled back to the unknown man-creature and she let out a breath before she spoke again, “What are you?”

 

She noticed just now how low his voice was, “I wish to mate you now.”

 

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows and adjusted her position against him, “Mate?”

 

“Impregnate.” 

 

The thought of this beast using her to bear his weird, hybrid children should’ve scared her but, instead it only made her desire pool in her core. 

 

“Oh,” her voice breathy, “Do you have a name?”

 

His tail flickered against her thigh, “Dean.”

 

“Huh.”  _ “Who would’ve guessed Dean?” _

 

“So,” she looked down to his tail although his eyes stayed glued to her face, “Do you impregnate me with that?”

 

The small chuckle that came from him made her look up with innocent eyes and a small smile playing her lips at his unbelievably beautiful one. 

 

She laughed through her response, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” he let out another chuckle before going as serious as he could, “It’s just you humans, the ones that aren’t wasting the world, are very… adorable at times.”

 

She hummed. 

 

“No.”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“To answer your question,” he laid his hand across her back and pressed her up against him more, “I do not impregnate you with my tail. I have a generous amount genitalia to do that.” 

 

Her breath hitched, “Oh.”

 

Before she could help herself, Y/N’s hand reached up to cup Dean’s face and bring him forward, their lips hovering over each other. 

 

When their lips planted together softly, they started moving slowly, hesitantly. Eyes closing, Y/N felt herself get lost in the kiss, her legs moving to encircle his hips. 

 

She wasn’t sure if it was Dean’s tongue that wanted entrance when she felt a place prod on her lips until he broke away and murmured against her lips “I wish to taste every part of you. Open your lips.”

 

Y/N released a shaky breath before reconnecting with him, allowing his long tongue entrance as her whole body clung to him tighter. The battle for dominance was one by him with really no effort on his part and refusal on hers. 

 

As their tongues continued to dance and her hands crawled into his short hair, she failed to notice his tail unraveling from her thigh and leaving her bottom. 

 

She only noticed the change in support after it had managed to sneak its way into her leggings and panties. 

 

Y/N pulled away and gasped as Dean’s tail rubbed itself between her folds, gathering the wetness that laid between them. 

 

The tip suddenly nudged her swollen clit when she threw her head back with a moan. Dean’s lips attached themselves to to her neck as she rock attempted to rock herself back and forth onto his tale. 

 

“Oh, God,” she mewled when she felt the tale move back and nudge at her entrance, “Please, please, yes! Put it in! Oh, God, Dean, put it in please-,”

 

Her pleading was cut off by his lips before his tail snuck the first two inches inside her. 

 

It felt like a finger inside her although, the more inches he pushed in, the thicker it got and the louder she moaned. 

 

Dean stilled when he felt his tail touch her cervix, kissing the mouth of her womb. Despite her endless whimpering for him to move, he waited for a moment, cherishing the tightness that surrounded him and smirked at the thought of filling her with his cum later. 

 

“Hold onto me.” Dean demanded before moving his hands away from her back and tearing her legging and panties apart so they were dangling from the front.

 

Y/N barely got the chance to squeal in shock before Dean’s tail began to slam in and out of her without warning. 

 

She couldn’t even process sound because of how vigorously and aggressively the monster was fucking into her. Her mouth simply fell open as he forcefully held her forehead to his. 

 

Dean watched as her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head as he forced her first orgasm of the night from her. It was then, when she was loose and ready, that he decided to prepare her to make sure their mating was successful. Surely, pain would overtake the pleasure but, he would make damn sure to make it up to his beautiful human after. 

 

Dean watched carefully as her face full of bliss turned pained, her nails clawing at his back, “Dean,” her voice made a strangled sound, “No, it doesn’t feel good, Dean.”

 

“Shh,” the hand behind her back started stroking in comfort, “It will be over soon, my love.”

 

“What,” you looked into his eyes with tears glazing them over, “Why does it hurt so much?”

 

Dean’s tail drove deeper inside her, “I’m opening up your womb. Making room for my children. Making sure they will make their way in properly.”

 

Y/N’s eyes widened and mouth opened in shock. Her eyes were quick to dart down to see his tail entering her but, it was impossibly due to her angle. 

 

It was sudden but, also a relief when Dean decided to pull his tail from her body holding her close and cooing loving words into her ear. While her head was on his shoulder, she saw his tail glistening in not only her juices but fresh blood. 

 

The sight made her breath quicken as she began to panic but, Dean was quick to console her with reassurances and praises, “You were such a good little human,” one of his hands ran across his back as the other squeezed her asscheek, “Such a good little girl for me. Opening up like you did. I cannot wait to impregnate you. Watch you grow with my children. You will be perfect.” 

 

He dropped her to the ground carefully but held onto her sides to support the weight she could barely hold up on shaky legs. 

 

He practically growled in lust and let you go, “Undress.”

 

Her bottom half took practically nothing as he’d already ripped it apart so she pulled her sweater over her head and unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts heaving with the weight of her breathing. Her nipples had pebbled from the all the stimulation and Dean took notice. 

 

He came forward, now naked, and stroked across her nipple with his thumb, sending a shiver down Y/N back. 

 

Her eyes lowered slowly and gasped when she took in the sheer size of the creature standing before her. It had to be a little over twelve inches, as thick as her forearm, and it was there standing tall and an angry red all for her. 

 

Y/N’s gulp made Dean smirk, “I think you should be glad I am not taking you in my true form. That would tear you in half compared to this.”

 

“Lucky me, I guess.”

 

Dean chuckled. 

 

Y/N to the hand on her breast and attempted to lead Dean over to the small loveseat before he pulled her back to him. 

 

“Although you’re prepared to take me,” Dean raised an eyebrow, “I do think we should take precaution.”

 

His hand came up to drag a thumb across her bottom lip. Her lips formed a smirk before you flicked his thumb with her tongue, allowing it entry and sucking the tip. Dean growled animalistically as his green eyes darkened down a couple shades if possible. Y/N didn’t really know what to expect by this point. 

 

Dean groaned as he slipped his thumb out of her mouth and lowered himself to the ground, laying on his back with his wings by his side, fluttering the tiniest bit. 

 

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “I thought you wanted me to…”

 

“I do,” Dean tapped his chest, “But, you will be sitting up here.”

 

She sucked in a breath nervously, “I thought you said I was already prepared.”

 

“And I thought I said I wanted to taste all of you,” it was like Dean was looking at Y/N with a mixture of disbelief and anger, “Get. Up here.  _ Now _ .” 

 

The dampness between her legs only continued to pool to the point that she thought her pussy might drown. Despite all Y/N’s shyness in the bedroom before this monster, she found herself fine with all he was doing to her. It was odd but, it was her choices. 

 

Slowly but surely, with the encouraging swat on the ass via Dean’s tail, Y/N made her way over to the man and planted a foot on each side of his head, unsure of what to do next. 

 

“I’m not sure how to-,”

 

She was cut off by her own squeal as Dean’s strong arms reached to pull her down by her thighs and catch her before she fell face first into his dick with his tail. Her lower body now lay on the upper half of his chest as his cock grazed her breasts. 

 

Dean’s hands planted themselves on Y/N’s ass and dragged her to him aggressively, tongue finding its way into her immediately, making Y/N shout in shock and pleasure. 

 

_ “He wasn’t joking when he said he wanted a taste.” _

 

“Oh, God,” she mewled and wrapped her hand around his cock (barely, considering the size) and began stroking, “Your tongue’s so, so long, fuck.”

 

Considering the length of his tongue was one of the many perks to him being supernatural, Y/N took all the joy from it she could, forgetting about the matter, literally, in hand. 

 

Y/N threw her head back with a moan as Dean cracked a heavy hand against her ass, only making her push back more before she realized why he did it. 

 

Her mouth took in the tip, that alone being hard to fit in. She didn’t really have that much experience. 

 

Sucking the tip, she swirled her tongue around it, savouring the bitter taste of precum that had gathered. Sliding her mouth down a mere inch or two more, she continued to suck and swirl where she could, making up for the rest with both her hands stroking the large shaft. 

 

Giving up on trying to go further, Y/N released his cock from her mouth and began to slowly drag her tongue from the bottom to top to suckle on the head, repeating each time. The actions drew a moan and shudder from Dean, his grip tightening on Y/N’s ass. 

 

The continuous tongue fucking and cock sucking continued until Dean let out a strangled growl and somehow managed manhandle Y/N’s body to face him as she straddled him. 

 

“Penetrate yourself,” Y/N’s eyes widened at his demanding words, “ _ Now _ .”

 

Practically having to stand, Y/N hovered herself over his cock, mewling at the feeling of his fat, red tip nudging at her too-small hole. 

 

Lowering herself an inch onto him, she whimpered at the feeling of his cock stretching her hole open. The feeling wasn’t bad, his tail had made sure of it but, Y/N knew it would hurt the deeper he got- That made her hesitant. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Y/N began to lower herself further onto his cock and cried out when she felt him stretch her walls to the brim. 

 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at Dean, unmoving and whimpered through her words, “I-I don’t think I can…” she took a shaky breath, “It hurts-,”

 

“Shh,” Dean cooed as he reached up to bring her down to his chest, cock still a couple inches deep, “It must be done, my love. It will feel better soon. Trust me.”

 

No normal person would trust a monster trying to fuck them after they’ve killed and barely spoke words to them but, Y/N found herself leaning into his embrace and bracing herself as Dean lifting his hips to push into her deeper. 

 

Silent tears fell from her eyes and whimpers went unheard from her own hand covering her mouth as she felt his cock bottom out inside her with inches still left to go. 

 

“I need you to lift yourself now,” Dean cooed into her ear, “I need you to fuck yourself; make yourself feel better before I mate you good and proper.”

 

Nodding only the slightest bit, Y/N lifted herself, resting the palms of her hands against his chest and began to lift herself off his cock. The sensation was burning but, she couldn’t help but look down at where their bodies were connected as she lowered herself onto him once more. 

 

There couldn’t have been a sight more pornagraphic. Y/N cried out at the view, watching at the upper half of Dean’s cock disappeared and practically split her in half, blood trickling down. Y/N couldn’t tell if it was new or just the remnants Dean’s tail had left for her. 

 

Slowly, she worked herself through the pain with loving strokes to the thigh and a helpful thumb circling her sensitive clit courtesy of Dean. 

 

Soon enough, Y/N found the pain turn to pleasure and herself bouncing on the big cock, welcoming the burning stretch. She could feel Dean’s cockhead hitting her cervix repetitively, bruising her from her inside in the most delicious way. 

 

Y/N’s moans only stopped when she felt herself cum, tighten impossibly more around his cock, mouth open in bliss. Her whole body spasmed around his dick, dragging a roar from Dean as he was milked for the cum he had yet to fill her with. 

 

Even while she was still cuming, Dean pulled her off of him and maneuvered her onto the ground on, laying flat on her front. 

 

Lifting her ass up high for him, Dean gave her no time before he drove his cock into her still convulsing pussy, earning a squeak from the girl. 

 

He didn’t give her a warning when he pulled out and slammed right into her at an inhuman strength. 

 

Y/N was only able to let out a choked sob at the painfully pleasurable feeling before Dean’s tail found its way into her mouth and Dean demanded her, “Suck.”

 

Dean continued to slam in and out of the smaller being, feeling her moans vibrating through his tail and forcing inches Y/N didn’t even know could fit inside her. 

 

Grabbing Y/N’s hand from her front, Dean brought it down to lay flat on her lower stomach as he continued to pound into her, “Do you feel that?”

 

Y/N’s eyes widened at the feeling of her belly bulge with every hard stroke he gave her, her cries muffled around his tail. 

 

Dean panting and smirked, “This is where I will put my hatchlings. Deep inside your womb,” he leant forward and spoke into her ear while keeping his thrusts steady and strong, “I cannot wait to breed you; see you grow nice and round for me.” 

 

Y/N felt herself cum for the third time that night because of his words. Her insides twisted in sick pleasure at the thought of carrying his… hatchlings. 

 

_ “Oh, God. What is he?” _

 

Before she knew it, Y/N felt her body go limp, her orgasm feeling like it was never ending. Her body convulsed around Dean cock, dropping her hand from her stomach to support her in some type of way. 

 

That was when Dean’s tail left her mouth and in exchange, she felt the wet tip on her never-before -fucked asshole. 

 

She cried out when it pushed in with no warning, burning her from the inside out and starting up at the same pace Dean’s cock was ramming in and out of her. 

 

Legs going numb and strength giving away, Y/N felt herself a useless pile of limbs with her ass up and cunt continuing to be abused. 

 

She felt his tail twisting as it thrusted, pain masked with the sensation of the monster cock inside her stroking every single sweet spot there had to be known to man. 

 

She could die like this. She’d be more than happy to. 

 

“Oh, God,” Y/N whimpered for the first time in a while, forming a smirk on Dean’s lips as he looked at her closed eyes and blissed out face, “Oh, fuck. Please, breed me. Wanna be good for you. Wanna have your babies. Please, put’em in me!” 

 

The smirk Dean had on dropped at Y/N’s words, suddenly more determined than ever to do just as she said. 

 

Grunting like an animal, he meant down further to wrap his arms around her, hugging her body as his wings came around to surround them. His thrusts slowed but got harder, making Y/N choke on her incoherent words as she felt Dean’s cock possibly swell inside her. 

 

Dean’s hand came up to squeeze Y/N’s chin and force her head to side to look him in the eyes, “Look at me when I breed you.” 

 

Her mouth gaped as Dean grunted, eye contact remaining, when he buried himself as deep as possible in her wet pussy, finally releasing ropes of cum into her womb. 

 

All she could see were his piercing green eyes as he emptied himself into her before everything went black. 

 

—————-

 

Y/N woke with her hand on her still slightly bulged belly with full recollection of everything that had taken place beforehand and Dean spooning her from behind with his dick still resting inside her. 

 

Shifting her head to look behind her, she found Dean’s eyes closed and breathing even. She took that moment to admire the sheer beauty of him. He had the most perfect face, slight freckles to decorate and only add to his beauty. His lips were the type someone would only see in the movies. He had long lashes that touched his face when his eyes closed. She couldn’t see them now but, she knows under those eyelids lay the most magnificent green eyes- 

 

She thinks that’s her favourite colour now. 

 

Despite his rough love making, he had been so sweet to her. Y/N thinks she’s falling in love and, all the right; she’s doesn’t think he’s joking when he says he’s going to impregnate her. 

 

Her thoughts are cut short though, when she sees Dean’s lips form a smile, “You humans have nothing better to do than stare at each other all day long?”

 

His eyes opened to relieve the vibrant shade of green Y/N loves so much and she smiles, gesturing to their connected bodies, “To be fair, I don’t have very much to do now,” she furrowed her eyebrows and made reference to her belly, “This  _ is _ kind of alarming.”

 

“ _ That _ ,” Dean slid his hand over the bulge and pulled out of her tightening pussy with a grunt and a whimper on her part, “Is not me, it’s my sperm. It’ll stay like that, at least for a little bit.”

 

“So,” Y/N shifted around so she laid facing Dean, “Staying inside me for who knows how long after I passed out was just for your enjoyment or to keep your cum inside me?”

 

Dean reached down and squeezed one of her ass cheeks as he smirked, “Both.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were just a red-blooded male,” Y/N’s hand came up to cup his face, eyebrows furrowing, “But you’re not, are you?”

 

Dean gave a grunt, “No.”

 

He gave a sigh at Y/N’s pleading look, “Things like me, monsters, we exist. There’s werewolves, vampires, and me, dragons.”

 

Her eyes widened, “I don’t know why I’m shocked by this point but, I am.”

 

“My pack, my brothers,” Dean’s arm came to pull Y/N into a loving embrace, “We’ve been looking for a mate. Someone to carry our offspring and, you’re perfect.” 

 

“How,” she pressed her legs together, hoping to go unnoticed, “How many brothers?”

 

Just with Y/N’s luck, Dean not notice but, smelled her excitement, spoke lowly, “Two. We don’t have a female so, they would be more than excited to get a taste of you.” 

 

Her breath hitched and Dean’s hand slithered further down to the crack of her ass, nail nudging her oversensitive clit, “You’d  like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like me to watch as my brothers got to taste that beautiful, ripe pussy. Would you like for them to put their babies in you too? Make a whole pack for us?”

 

Y/N moaned and leaned into his touch, grinding on his hand in attempt to reach another orgasm. 

 

Dean smirked and connected his lips to her temple before pulling her head to rest underneath his chin while riding her through her climax, “Don’t you worry, my love. We will take such good care of you.”


End file.
